Unlock the Heart Within
by Kokoro no Takara
Summary: Crown Prince Gaara is a total anti social. The lovely Princess Hinata Hyūga catches his eye, and his heart, but the demon blood inside him makes him hate himself. But wait! Hinata has a secret too! Gaara & Hinata, Neji & Temari, Hanabi & Kiba, Kankuro & Matsuri, Chouji & Ino, Naruto & Sakura, Sasuke & Tenten, Lee & Sai, and Deidara & Sasori. Hana, Itachi and Shino are with OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

"Really father! Why can't I just continue to be home schooled? I hate people and you know it!" a short blood-red redhead teen with tanuki-like black eye rings and the Kanji for love tattooed in red on the left side of his forehead shouted heatedly at his father. His father sat eating his breakfast looking over some documents at the dining room table. His mother sat eating her own breakfast, staying out of the father-son argument.

Emperor Arusei sighed, he had known that his youngest would be down here objecting it as soon as he received word that he had been enrolled into Konoha Academy, a wizard academy for the royal, rich, and famous along with his siblings. His children were born in Suna, the land of sand and his youngest was Crown Prince Gaara of the Desert. He himself was born here in Konoha, but had met and fallen in love with Karura, the princess (and only heir) of the Land of Sand. She had given him three beautiful and healthy children. Now that his father had died, he had been the next in line since he had no siblings.

Emperor Arusei and Empress Karura three children were Temari, Kankurō and Gaara, in order of age eldest to youngest. The eldest son Kankurō was not Crown Prince, for although he was older, Gaara was powerful and Kankurō had no leadership abilities at all. In fact Kankurō was not the least bit interested in the role and had even suggested that his younger brother was the best for the position. The top martial artist of all time and he was only 15. His brother Kankurō was 17. Their older sister Temari at age 17 was beautiful but brash. Temari and Kankurō had already started their High School years at Konoha Academy. Temari like her younger brother she only respected their youngest brother who they held dear and respected him greatly. Besides their father, Gaara and Kankurō were the only men she respected. They were her best friends. Cuz of this she desired no man for her future husband, if they could not stand up to her like her youngest brother could. Emperor Arusei was to the point he didn't care who got his daughter's hand in marriage anymore, even if he wasn't royal, if he could stand up to his daughter and tame her then he would give his hearty consent to the poor guy.

His three children were known far and wide as the Sand Siblings. Gaara was feared most because of the demon blood that coursed through him. Out of the three Gaara alone had received the dormant demon blood passed from his family's line. It had awakened in Gaara upon his 14th birthday. His ancestor had chosen his youngest to be the one to continue his legacy. Garan his ancestor had been a wise and powerful ruler, ruling with peace and harmony so his angry and emo son had been chosen was beyond him.

Gaara had every ounce of control over his demonic powers even though they had just awoken last year, yet all who knew of him, would have nothing REAL to do with him. They falsely dated or befriended the young prince, and then deserted him. Therefore his son detested all other humans. Every one who claimed to be his friends were there for what they could get from him money or material wise. His siblings and pets were his only true friends.

"Just do as I say. Listen, Temari has been placed in the dorm next to you. Besides, it will be good for you, other than diplomatically even if you make friends. Now go get packed!" Arusei replied firmly, dismissing his son.

"Sweetie we have sent word to Headmistress Tsunade that they WILL allow your pets. All you need to do is remember to play nice." Karura told her youngest.

"Fine father, you win this round. Thank you Mother." Gaara spat at his father before giving his mother a kiss and then stormed out of the dining room. Yelling at his personal butler, Sebastian to have someone bring his car to the front of the palace he sent another servant to have his already packed belongings sent to his Konoha Academy dorm. Both butler and servant went at once and did as was told. Gaara's black and red C12 Zagato Spyker was at the front and Gaara snatched the key from the valet. "Tell mother I am going to purchase another pet and I will be back in time for dinner." he told Sebastian.

"Yes young master. As you wish." the butler bowed out as he headed back into the palace, he turned to watch the prince speed out of the gates.

Back inside he approached the royal couple who were now sitting in the sun room. "Where did my son go?" Arusei asked his son's loyal butler.

"He bid me to tell his mother that he has gone to purchase a new pet." Sebastian replied. Then added, "This was all after he ordered Kenzie to arrange for the things he packed yesterday to be sent to the academy. My lord." Sebastian directed the last to the king.

"He was already packed? So why did he..." Arusei began but was cut off by his wife.

"Dear you should know by now that he shows his love for you by these arguments he tries to make. He never really intended to get out of going to school. You and he made that agreement two years ago that he would attend this school with his siblings when he became of age. He agreed to it back then and Gaara does not go back on his word." Karura said as she gave her husband a soft smile.

"So he just wanted an excuse to buy another pet then? As a sort of rebellion against me?" Arusei asked his head began to ache. 

"Of course dear. He loves to aggravate you. Just let him." Karura assured him as she dismissed Sebastian.

"I am more afraid of just what animal he is planning on purchasing. He leaves for school in a month. I hope its tame." Arusei said as he let out a sigh of defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

******I realized that the status of High throne was pretty much the same as an Empire, therefore making Arusei an Emperor and Gaara Crown Prince... I have thus changed it so enjoy! I also changed a few things in Chapter one so please go back and read that if this is not your first time reading this story!**

As she pulled up to the Konoha Academy Dorms in her red and violet C12 Zagato Spyker Princess Hinata waited for her, her sister Hanabi's, and her cousin Neji's moving van to arrive.

The Hyūgas were one of the three kings that served under the Emperor directly. Her father Hiashi had been best friends with both King Deriin and King Arusei as kids. Then when King Arusei was sent to marry his maternal second cousin's daughter the High Princess Sabaku no Karura, for in Suna as the Sabaku's had the bloodline of powerful wizards the children born of the marriage would learn the Suna ways. They had three types of wizards, some who could manipulate and conjure sand, some could control wind and air, and others could control inanimate objects around them, what most called a puppetry power. The sand powers though were the ones that held most power. Unfortunately no one had been born within the last 200 years that were as powerful in their wielding as the legendary Garan. Until rumor came that the youngest son of King Arusei and Queen Karura was, the Crown Prince Gaara. Even though he was rumored to be as mean and a blood thirsty wizard, Hinata didn't believe half of the things that swarmed around about the future emperor of Gakure.

The last Emperor had been Emperor Deriin, Gaara's grandfather. King Arusei had ascended the High throne upon the death of his father. The entire world mourned for weeks, but King Arusei mourned for months. King Arusei had loved his father very much.

Neji pulled up next to her in his gold and blood red C8 Laviolette SWB, rolling down the window to talk to his favorite cousin pulling off his red shades. Hinata rolled her passenger window down. "Hey Neji. Where is Hanabi?" Hinata asked. Her sister was a handful. She was always trying to help someone regardless of if they wanted her help or not.

"I am not sure but she is bringing Lee since he HAD to pack at the last moment. Something about the youthful alacrity of being able to accomplish a task such as packing at the last moment efficiently or the other." Neji responded with a raised eyebrow shaking his head and hands around. Hinata laughed Neji got exacerbated when it was about the son of their father's closest adviser, Duke Gai Miterok. The Miteroks were a fine Noble family. They were good friends with Lee, Hanabi more than the other two but they were all still good friends.

Hinata giggled. "He is just like his father! Gai Miterok and his son Lee Miterok are two peas in a pod!" At this Neji could only smile at his favorite cousin, for she was right, Lee and Gai were both a bit extreme at times but they were good people.

"They should be arriving around any time now, when you take into consideration of Lee's headstrong determination. So until then let us get our selves unloaded and unpacked. A head start on Hanabi if you will so she won't try and help us out. Last time she tried the box of my negatives went crashing to the ground becoming exposed setting us back on our photo shoot. Neji urged her.

Hinata grimaced, she remembered alright. She and Neji shared the love of photography and so they work vigilantly to create beautiful masterpieces that they sent into a magazine under the assumed name of Subete no Mirume; the all seeing eye, which was a pun to their family bloodline. The Hyūgas were wizards who could see through walls. A gift only to those of the Hyūga clan. Hanabi had seen them transferring their negatives in a black box and had offered to help, not taking no for an answer. She had tripped while skipping to their negative room and the box clattered to the ground breaking open and exposing the negatives. It had set them back two whole weeks.

The moving van pulled up just then and all unpleasant thoughts urged her to get the job done before her baby sister could arrive. Neji sighed as he opened his door, which swung up. Hinata followed his example. Her car door swung up as well. Getting out she and Neji started helping the movers.

An hour later they were taking the last of their things out of the moving truck when they heard a car pull in; Hinata figured it was Hanabi and didn't bother looking, till Neji nudged her. "Don't look now but someone has a car the same model as yours, but black and red." he whispered.

Hinata turned to look to see who had an interest in her favorite Spyker model. A short but taller than her, blood-red redhead with what looked like tanuki-like black rings around his eyes. The Kanji for love tattoo stood out in red against his pale white forehead. Hinata stopped, her breath escaping her. He was gorgeous. He was obviously not happy with having to be here.

Standing beside his car, Gaara pulled his cell angrily out of his black jeans as it vibrated, and glanced at the text his brother had sent him. It was informing him that he needed to take all his pets to see the headmistress. He glared at the screen of his cell as if to will it to not say what it said. With a growl he realized that since as he had brought only one of them with him ahead of the others he would have to wait for Sebastian to arrive. He turned to let his newest pet out of the back of the car. He didn't realize he was being watched. Hinata was debating on whether or not to approach the seemingly unapproachable looking male till she saw what he let out of the back of his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest ****9/17/13 . chapter 2**

**Real****ly good chapters but why did you decide to revise? **

**Dear Guest, to answer your question I decided the original story was going a little too fast for my likes so it was just one of the reasons I decided to revise... Also I felt it needed changed in a few aspects so to make the story better... Thank you and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

The panther cub was very well trained already, the previous owner was named Aikō Uchiha, a very nice girl, who would also be attending this school against her wishes and they had bond on that similarity. Now Aikō was the one human outside his siblings to which he could call a friend. They had spent the entire month before the start of school hanging out. She would arrive at his palace to make sure the cub was doing well for the first while after being separated from her siblings and they had become the best of friends. He could tell she loved animals, and it was she who had told him the panther cub was good with people, and he had developed a strong bond with it from the day he brought it home with him. His father's reaction had been worth bringing Veriah home that night.

He had wanted to purchase one of the black beauties after seeing a picture of a family of them done by his favorite photographer Subete no Mirume. It was rumored that it was actually a male and female combo but nonetheless the work was all natural, normally animals and he loved every picture they captured.

He heard a squeal across the way and then a flurry of black as Veriah lurched towards a raven haired woman who bound across to meet the panther and Gaara almost panicked. Almost. He realized that there was no threat as the woman knelt down and picked up the panther cub, receiving a very generous kiss from said cub. The woman giggled and hugged the panther cub.

There was a dark brown haired male behind her with the Hyūga eyes. She looked back at said male who nodded and she straightened up and walked over to him. When she looked up at him he felt his heart beat hard as if it were trying to escape his chest. She was beautiful. Her eyes were a pale lilac and lacked a visible pupil so he knew at once she was an Hyūga. And because of what he was she would probably want nothing to do with him. He hated his ancestor at that moment.

"Hello, is this fur ball yours? She is adorable! I am Hinata Hyūga. What is your name?" Hinata asked him. She felt like she was back in elementary school. Except the feelings running through her were anything but elementary. She may have thought he was hot from where she had been but GOD he was sexy up close!

His jade eyes pierced into her and she begin to swim on the beauty of those orbs. She heard him clear his throat and then reply, "Um my name is Gaara Sabaku." at the name she gasped loudly and then handed the panther cub to him bowing away as she began to back off.

"I am so sorry your highness, I hope I wasn't out of line." She humbly bowed keeping her eyes from meeting his, then he heard her mumble to herself, "Dammit now I have disrespected my future emperor. Shit!"

Gaara had thought she was afraid of him at first but upon hearing her berate herself realized it was a respect thing. He let out a laugh, and with one stride approached her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Hey none of that, I am Gaara, just Gaara. Please? I am tired of people kissing up to me just because of my status. So none of that. Okay?" He asked her.

Hinata could feel the plead in his voice and realized he just wanted to be himself. It was also a very sexy voice as well. Goodness her body was getting warm. She inwardly smiled, he had given her permission to treat him like an equal.

She gave him a large smile as she thought, "What if just want to kiss you..." When shock registered on Gaara's face, Hinata's face went red as she realized she had accidentally said that out loud.

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" the raven haired beauty squeaked as she fled her face flaming. The brown haired male walked up to him chuckling. Gaara looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"My name is Neji Hyūga. And I think my cousin likes you. Future emperor or not, if you hurt her you will pay. Capishe?" the male said the look in his eye saying he wasn't joking.

"Someone like her? Liking me? Yea right, your head is on wrong. There is no way an angel like her would like a demon like me." Gaara growled.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to insinuate that my cousin wasn't good enough for you but that doesn't seem to be the case now does it? There is a reason Hinata is referred to as an angel, not just by you. She is simply an angel to all. She accepts people for who they are. And she doesn't give up. You will find out yourself. Later" Neji said as he turned his back to Gaara as he walked away, waving a hand in parting.

"An angel to all huh? It would be more a pity if she were to fall for a demon like me. More of a reason for me to keep others away." Gaara mumbled, determined not to bring the angel down. He looked down at the panther cub. No animals were the only company he deserved. Even if he wanted that beauty to look his direction, he couldn't be selfish and bring such a heavenly being down to his level of shame.

"Veriah, all I need to do is avoid her and she will not be in harm of my influence. Help me OK?" he asked the black fur ball. As a reply the panther cub gave a lazy yawn and licked his face.

"Come on lets go get settled in shall we? The rest of our companions will be arriving shortly. We should head to the headmistresses office. So behave OK?" He addressed the panther cub again as he turned towards the campus registration office across from the dormitories. 


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my number one fans: blackirishawk, who never fails to review every chapter I post to every story I have up!**

**[Building Floor Plans found at ~ **** art/Floor-Plans-Building-A-402497730?ga_submit_new =10%253A1380014273** and ** art/Floor-Plans-Building-B-402498054?ga_submit_new =10%253A1380014387** ]

**Also I was asked how Gaara's panther cub's name was pronounced, and it is Ver-ai-ya...**

**Also Ashi Nekotachi is now Aikō Uchiha for purposes that have yet to be revealed in the story but she was needed as a character of higher birth than the Ashi character was, one equivalent to the birth status of an Uchiha. So I made her their younger sister. Please forgive me for the abrupt change! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

The blonde headmistress stared at the young red head across from her. She had been told he had animals and she had promised that they would be allowed but this devil of a prince had brought an exotic animal into her office and was declaring there were more!

Gaara watched with inner amusement at her inner battle being reflected upon her face. "Headmistress Tsunade, all my animals are tame. They love humans, and will not harm any of the students or faculty members here, you have my word." with this he got up and approached her shoving Veriah into her arms. The woman's body went rigid until Veriah gave a little purr and licked Tsunade's chin before settling down to sleep.

Tsunade was stunned it was a wild exotic animal but yet it made her feel so warm and fuzzy. "Very well, if the rest are as well behaved as this one then they are still allowed. Dismissed." She declared as she motioned for Gaara to take back his little black ball of fur. Gaara did so with a smirk.

After he had left, Tsunade heaved a huge sigh. Emperor Arusei had warned her his youngest was a handful but this small encounter had her worn out. But the smirk he had given her, gave her hope since she knew of a certain raven haired princess that had been placed specifically in his dorm. Princess Hinata had a gift, and she was going to use it to help the future Emperor out of that self made hate shell he had. He wasn't a bad kid, just a little misguided about himself and the one she had the utmost faith in to destroy that shell was Hinata.

The soft spoken, beauty's gift was acceptance. The child would accept the worst in a person if she saw at least one good attribute they possessed. Tsunade knew of no one else that accepted people that way save for her grandson Naruto. Granted that she was really his great aunt, when her niece Kushina and her husband Minato had arrived with their 4 year old son the boy had taken up to calling her Grandma and after losing her husband and her younger brother years back in the same accident, she found it a welcoming name. She loved Naruto, for he accepted everyone too, but his method was a little more, overwhelming? for lack of a better word she guessed.

Tsunade sat back in her chair and pulled out a little jar of saki. As one of her head students would say this year was going to be one very "troublesome" year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Temari glanced up to her doorway as a dark figure appeared there, she smiled as her eyes came upon her baby brother scowling at the little black panther cub in his arms. Or more accurately, at it's paw which now had a thorn stuck in it. Her brother was a huge softie but for some reason thought himself a monster. "Gaara? Would you like some help with that?" Temari asked her brother, whose scowl was deepening as the panther cub cried some more. He stopped scowling at looked at her, and with a soft look nodded his head and he said" Yes." The worry and concern was evident in his voice.

Temari motioned for him to bring it to her and he complied. "What is the name of this little one?" Temari asked as she worked on getting the thorn out. She gave a few soothing noises to the cub whose cries simmered to whimpering.

"Veriah." Gaara answered concern still heavy in his voice.

The thorn finally came out and Temari smiled at her brother as she handed his new pet back to him. "There all better, she is fine now you should go see Kankurō, he is in this building as well. What room and dorm are you in?" she told him.

"I am in Dorm Building A, my room is 30l, Sebastian has 303, my pets have 304 and my workroom is 302 and then another student has 306 and 305."

"So your room looks like mine structurally, that is kewl. My workroom is next door in 602. Kankurō is across the hall in room 606 and his workroom is 605, Sai is in 604 and Kuro is in room 603. The rooms ending in 2 and 5 are workrooms except 505 since they remade it so the Yamanaka sisters could be in the same dorm. Like they are never separated, and they want to keep it that way huh? It seems only those of higher status receive workrooms. Save for Sebastian most servants are here as students as well." Temari babbled.

"Hn." was the only response she got from her younger red headed brother. But then he loved listening to her, it soothed his soul, when she babbled about nonsense. And they both knew it.

"Oi, when did you get here bro?" A voice broke through Temari's endless chatter. The two turned their head towards the hooded figure in the door.

Gaara looked at his watch. "Um about three hours ago."

Kankurō just shook his head. "Did you visit the headmistress yet?"

Gaara nodded, "Veriah liked her." he said dipping his head toward the fur ball curled up at the end of the couch.

"Is that the new one?" Kankurō asked as he approached the couch and sat down next to Veriah. At Gaara's deadpan expression he took that as a yes. He reached down and pet the panther cub who purred.

"Well she is a beauty!" Kankurō crowed. "But I thought we should always eat dinner together no matter how busy we get with our studies. OK?"

"Awww Kanky is getting sentimental!" Temari teased as she grabbed the black hood and yanked it.

"Stop it Tem! I just want to stay a family here is all." he grumbled. Gaara turned as he let a smile don his face. He loved his siblings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

_*__**Flashback dream**__*_

_Neji had heard her crying on the morning of her 14th birthday, and he asked her what was wrong. He was a year older than her and cared for her like a sister._

_"What's wrong Hinatata?" He had asked her._

_"Momma and Papa say that the demon blood in me will become thirsty for ... s-s-sex, come my 14th birthday. I was born at noon. They want me to choose a guy to... d-d-do it with me. But I don't know or trust any guy our age. Well cept for you Neji. I have always trusted you. It's just I don't want a strange boy touching me. Momma and Papa say that if I don't go through with it every day I will get head splinting migraines. I would rather have them than have a guy I don't know or trust touch me like that!" Hinatata had explained before bursting into tears._

_Neji drew his cousin close and let her cry into his chest. He knew about it since he turned 12 and he was now at 15. He knew this day would come, when his favorite cousin would have to go through this. He had wanted it to not happen. She didn't like strangers; she hardly even talked to the rest of the family outside the immediate family of her mom, dad, and sister. He was the only person besides them she talked to, and he was the only male besides her father she trusted. He didn't want her to hurt. Tears of anger came from his eyes falling onto her forehead. Sniffling Hinatata had asked him why he was crying._

_"I knew this day would come, I didn't want it too. I wanted you to be as you always are, my cousin, my favorite cousin Hinatata. I don't want to have to allow this to happen, I don't want anyone to make you do something you don't want to do. And it angers me. I wanted to protect you, I knew I wouldn't be able to, but I wanted to be able to so bad." Neji had said shaking with anger._

_Hinatata's eyes widened as an idea popped in her head, sniffling she touched his face and wiped his tears away. "Neji, would you do me favor, I want you to help this be easier on me?" she asked._

_"Anything, I will do whatever you ask to make this easier on you." Neji had replied._

_"Will you be the guy? I don't know any guys our age and therefore cannot trust any other guy our age. But I know you, and I trust you, you are my best friend. I know we are closely related, but..." She asked in a blur but Neji had stopped her saying_

_"Yes I will. And being related has nothing to do with it; Aunt Karuna said she started you on birth control pills weeks ago, telling you they were vitamins. I will do anything for you Hinata. I treasure you above everyone else. I always will."_

_Hinatata had stopped crying and she smiled a weak small smile, "Let's go tell our parents." she said._

_"Yes we should." Neji said. _

_When they found their parents Hinatata stepped forward and asked, "Do I have your promise that I may choose whomever I please?"_

_"Anyone, my princess. Anyone you choose. I give you my promise." Her mother said and her father murmured his agreement._

_"Then I have made my choice." Hinatata said meekly._

_"Who is it my dear?" Her father asked._

_"I chose Neji." Hinatata replied._

_Neji's father choked on his tea. Hinatata's father laughed heartily smacking his younger brother's back and replied, "As you wish, my sweet little Hinatata. As long as your Uncle Hizashi doesn't object."_

_Her uncle looked at his brother with annoyance. They had made a bet on who she would choose. Hiashi had claimed it would be his nephew, since he was the only male besides himself she talked to. She never even spoke to Hizashi. Hizashi had bet it would be the head of security's son Kiba, for she would play with him and Neji, even though she never talked to him. He never thought his niece would choose a family member._

_"On one condition little Hinata." Hizashi decided._

_Hinata just nodded her head._

_"You have to talk to others besides your cousin, mom, dad, and sister. Especially me. I have never heard your voice. You are my first niece. I would love to be as much family as your father, mother, sister and my son. Agreed?" He requested._

_"Y-y-yes Uncle Hizashi. I will." Hinata agreed to his terms._

_"Very well go on ahead and scat. We have business before tonight's birthday ball." Her father shooed them playfully._

_The cousins rushed off. They went to her room as they always did after breakfast. But Hinata locked the door as she walked in behind him. Neji cocked his head at her._

_"I want you to do it to me now. So when it comes tonight there will be no head ache. Please? I know all about the hymen having to be um... broken. It will also make it easier to do again tomorrow when I need it and we won't have to rush so we can do it right. Please?" Hinata asked._

_"Anything Hinata. I gave my word. This will not be my first time so I know how to make it easier on you the first time, but you have to let me do what I need to do ok? It will lessen the pain." Neji told her and she nodded. Neji went and ran some shower water and they both got undressed. And Neji saw his cousin was no longer the bare chested little girl he used to take baths with. She had a nice chest and was bigger for her age, and she was not done growing._

_Walking up to her, he lifted her chin and set a kiss on her mouth, she went along with him. Their kiss deepened and she allowed him access to mouth, he reached up and took a maturing breast, kneading it in his hand and playing with the nipple. Hinata moaned then broke away clasping her mouth. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to!" She said in shock._

_Neji chuckled and drew her closer again, "Don't be, it means I am doing what your body likes. It will help so just relax and enjoy." he said as he recaptured her mouth, playing with her tongue for dominance. He pulled her to the bathroom where he laid her in the shower filled tub, not once taking his mouth from hers, and followed. Taking his mouth from hers he latched it onto her left nipple as he tugged and tweaked the right one. Hinata started moaning at every tug, tweak, and suck. She arched her back as a heated ache started building in between her legs._

_"Neji, between my legs, it's hot and starting to ache." Hinata said moaning right after. Neji slipped his right hand between her legs, her body reacting to let him access. He slid a finger softly into her, twirling it around, and Hinata's moans got louder. He slipped it out and started playing with her swollen nub. The ache started getting stronger and more painful. Her hand automatically wound into his hair. "Neji! The pain it's getting worse down there!" Neji's member was at a painful erect as well, but had put it off so his cousin was ready enough, knowing she was now he pulled her up to straddle him as he rubbed his member against her nether lips. Her body reacted and lurched forward, as he slid it to where her hymen was then ever so gently like he was barely moving broke it so it hardly even hurt, Hinata gasped it was like a soft sting and then gone, the blood spilled out into the empty tub and he knew he had done it right for her, and continued his steady entry for her to get used to him. Once her opening was at the base of his member, he spoke softly, "This is where the real fun starts. Do you wanna find out?"_

_Hinata's body spoke for her as she started rocking back and forth. Neji pumped her up and down going steady at first but her body wanted it faster. He had no problem to fulfill its wish as he started going faster and harder, Hinata threw her head back yelling in pleasure as he got faster and harder. Hinata felt a weird feeling then felt like she was exploding. Her inner muscles convulsed and made Neji cum into her with a roar._

_They had cleaned up and gotten ready for the Party. But instead of it being awkward, this made the cousins much closer and they became inseparable from that day on._

_***End Flashback dream***_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

Neji woke with a smile, he knew he doted on her more than a cousin should. He loved her like a sister and they only had to have sex once a day so when it was the time he pretended it wasn't his cousin so it made it easier to do the act. They had parted ways last night after they had done the mandatory act for the day. Classes didn't start for another week, so they had time to have fun. He planned on taking Hinata and Hanabi to the planetarium and dinner that night. After making sure all the plans were ready he looked at his watch he saw it was lunch time.

He had straightened out Gaara, who finally was finally in the understanding that Hinata thought herself not worthy of him and by avoiding her would insult her more. Gaara had approached her and they had hung out the rest of the day. She found out he sculpted and had wanted to see his sculptures but he had denied her to. He met Naruto who instantly became attached to Gaara and vice versa.

Gaara had found out that pizza was Hinata's favorite food so he told Neji that he wanted to hold a pizza party for the two dorms. Neji walked down to Hinata's room and woke her up. Hinata got dressed and ready. Stepping into the hall Hinata walked up to the room Neji had told her was Gaara's. Before she could knock the door is swung open and a disheveled and scowling Gaara comes barreling out the door, running into and falling on top of Hinata and their faces are right in front of each other. They stare into each others eyes each amazed at the beauty in the others eye.

"Oh so who is this pray tell?" said a tall and blonde and also disheveled woman stands behind them with a grin on her face. Scowling again Gaara stands up helping Hinata to her feet who wrapped her arms around one of his.

"She is Princess Hinata Hyūga, now leave me alone!" Gaara said angrily at the blonde as he and Hinata headed toward the stairs, Naruto poked his head out of the room cautiously.

"Aren't you going to introduce us my dear Gaara?" the blonde called following them dragging Naruto with her.

"Leave us be Temari!" Gaara yelled over his shoulder and Hinata giggled.

"Your sister huh?" she asked.

"Unfortunately." Gaara said to her softly but annoyed.

"What happened?" Hinata asked him as they started down the stairs.

"She asked Naruto what he thought of me, which led to him telling her how he has seen me with you, which led to her bugging me about you." Gaara replied.

"Meddling sisters huh? I know that all too well." Hinata giggled.

Gaara grunted. Temari, Naruto, and Neji followed after them as they went to eat. In the commons, they met up with the others. Kankurō arrived with Matsuri and they all lounged around waiting for the pizza to arrive. Temari had stopped picking on her little brother after meeting Neji and was hanging and talking with him. The pizza arrived and everyone dug in.

Headmistress Tsunade was watching the occupants from Dorm A. What didn't make sense was that his normal behavior and interactions she was told about very much contradicted the young man she stood watching. He was awkward yes, around the new people, but looked more than just comfortable with his arms linked with the Hyūga Princess, he looked like he felt he belonged by her side. He conversed easily with her family's only heir, Naruto who was a distant cousin that came from the direct part of her family line. Naruto was not only the heir of the Uzumaki line but the Namikaze line as well. He was now the future king of the Land of Fire and Ice.

Tsunade had had no doubt that her cousin would become close to the prince. Ruto had a way of making people around him respect him, regardless how ridiculous he was. This was why she had made Ruto his roommate.

Remembering when the police had brought the infant to her house after the death of his parents. The infant had somehow survived unscathed from the car crash that had taken his parents. Tsunade knew that Kushina had used her magic to protect her son in the instance of the crash. The sleet had been so bad the roads had iced over. Even though she was technically a cousin, he grew up calling her Grandma, which was fine with her since she was old enough to be. He always reminded her of her husband Dan, and her brother Nawaki, with his burning desire to never give up. Her husband and her brother had been in a ski accident when Nawaki was a preteen. Ruto was the last of her family.

Gaara was widely feared and the students Hinata introduced him to some looked at him with fear, some with confusion, some with caution and some with a mix of the three. Confusion was probably brought on by the sight of Hinata Hyūga, who was known for her delicate state being linked arm in arm with the infamous fighter. When Gaara was introduced to Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha they, instead of looking at him with any of the three, the siblings smirked each extended their hand in greeting. Gaara hesitantly shook their hands. Rumor had been that Sasuke had tried to court Hinata, but had been refused. So the fact that Hinata was pretty much glued to Gaara must have gained him the Uchiha's respect.

Gaara seemed at ease with the occupants of this building. She also saw Gaara was very comfortable with Neji and Ruto. When their little pizza party was over, everyone went back to their rooms. Gaara, Ruto, Neji, Hinata, and Temari headed to their floor. Temari who had been talking to Neji seemed intrigued that this man did not fear her little brother or her.

After the pizza party the top floor occupant had gone to continue hanging out in their floors commons.

Hinata who was arm in arm with Gaara giggled bringing Gaara to look at her with a raised invisible eyebrow. "I think your sister likes my cousin..." Hinata stated then giggled again.

Normally Gaara wouldn't have agreed with someone saying that, but he too had been watching his sister who never conversed civilly with any man other than her brothers and father, sitting next to Neji talking to him with great interest. So he nodded his head to the beauty on his arm. Gaara then had an idea to get the two alone. He whispered something into Ruto's ear who grinned and said quietly, "It's all cool I am going to go hang out with my girlfriend, she should be coming with Aiko. See ya!" and he turned and went downstairs. Aiko Uchiha was a semi recluse who hung with Sakura because they were best friends, the two were hardly apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

**sweetgirl929**** reviewed with ****Great last two chapters. But is the Hy****ūga family part succubus? I'm a little confused on that part and are Neji and Temari going to be a couple in this**  
**story? **

**Well sweetgirl929, NO the Hyūgas are NOT part succubus, succubi devour human souls and that wouldn't be good would it? Like Gaara and Garan the Hyūgas have their ancestor, a female one I have yet to give a name that is what we would call a nympho and that demon blood is what makes her need sex whether she herself wants it or not. Makes our angel a little darker than expected yes?A secret remember? And YES Neji and Temari are going to be a couple! Thanks for reviewing sweetgirl929! **

**I also want to give another shout out to my number one fan blackirishawk, as you are one to always review on all my stories, I would like you to come up with a name for that Hyūga ancestor if you would please!**

**Now onto the story!**

Turning to Hinata he asked, "You still want to see my sculptures?"

"Yes!" Hinata exclaimed with joy all over her face.

They left the commons area and entered his room. Gaara led her to his sculpting room. When they entered the dark room Gaara closed the door. Even in the total dark he felt no fear coming from this woman. "Close your eyes" he said in a low voice.

"Closed" she replied. Gaara flipped on the light. She had covered her eyes with her hands. Gaara took her hands down but didn't release them. With his front side pressed against her back he could see that she still had her eyes closed. "Open them." he told her softly.

Her eyes fluttered open as she took in the sculptures. They were beautiful. No beautiful did not do them justice. Magnificent was the word. Although Hinata could not really focus on the sculptures though because her body was itching to respond to the feeling it got from Gaara's touch. His hands were still on her wrists, and his front was pressed softly against her back. She was getting dizzy from fighting the urge to kiss him. Giving in she swirled around and her wrists releasing from his grasp. She threw her arms around his neck as she pulled him to her lips. Their lips touched and she was in heaven.

Shocked, Gaara stood in the position they were in. It had happened fast; her wrists released themselves from his hands as she had turned to face him. But her arms had wrapped around his neck and he was pulled into a kiss. He wasn't going to lie; he liked her lips on his. Before he could respond to it she pulled back and seemed ashamed.

"I am so sorry. " She said blushing, and went to open the door when he pulled her so she came back to his arms. He lowered his head to hers looking into her eyes and said, "Why would you be sorry, do you think it disgusting to kiss a demon?"

Hinata could see a hint of hurt in his eyes. She put her arms back around his neck and said, "No it's not that you are a demon. I wanted to kiss you. Its just you are still the crown prince, I didn't want to seem direspectful."

"Are you... Attracted to me?" Gaara said with confusion. He had thought no woman would have ever been attracted to him, even when he dated, the woman wouldn't kiss him or touch him.

"Yes, very much so. How could a woman not be attracted to you? You are like a god. Your beauty is so noticeable. And your beauty is not only from your appearance. You have a good heart. I am more than just attracted to you. I feel comfortable with you, and I am not afraid of being alone with you and besides my cousin, Ruto and Kiba, I used to fear being alone with any man. I trust you." she replied and pulled him into another kiss.

He could not stop the feeling he was having when she had said that. He gently pinned her against the wall and turned out the light, as their kiss got deeper and more heated. Her hands raked through his hair and his hands on her waist. Her body was pressing against him in an inviting manner.

Scene Change

Temari had noticed when her brother and Hinata left and asked Neji, "Do you trust my brother with your cousin?"

"Yes, I have never seen her take to anyone besides me the way she has with your brother." Neji replied. He liked this woman, she was brash and blunt. It honestly turned him on. "Do you not trust your brother with my cousin?" he asked her in turn.

"I do, it's just he has been hurt so much by women. I never thought I would see the day where he was arm in arm with a woman. Besides Mother no other woman except me has ever held him or touched him. He is different than others but Mother and I have always loved Gaara and Kankurō does too in his special annoying way. Gaara and Father have an interesting relationship but I am sure they love each other. We have a meeting with the Headmistress at 3, which is in 10 minutes, so we should probably go get them." Temari said as she went to get up but Neji grabbed her hand as he got up and swung her into his arms. He pulled her chin to his and kissed her lips softly then released her and walked toward Gaara and Ruto's room.

Temari traced her lips with small giddy smile on her face, but shook her head and followed Neji and entered her brother's room. Inside the flat they found all the rooms had their doors open and they were empty. There was one closed door, and Temari knew it was her brother's sculpting room. "I believe my bother has taken to your cousin more than we originally thought, he never shows anyone his sculptures." She whispered and crept to the closed door motioning to Neji to be quiet. She quietly opened the door and flicked on the light.

There against the wall a foot from the light switch stood a flushed Hinata and Gaara whose lips tore from each other as the light had come on. Gaara looked at their relatives with a glare that could kill and Neji cleared his throat and said, "It's almost time for the meeting, just to let you know." As he and Temari turned and left.

Gaara turned to Hinata. "Hinata, can I ask you something. Its fine if you say no." he said cautiously.

"Anything." She replied.

"Will you be my um woman?" he asked.

"As in girlfriend? Why yes! Yes! I would be honored!" Hinata said as she threw her arms around him and kissed him again. He kissed her back then grabbed her hand and they went downstairs.

When they got to the first floor commons all eyes looked at them, they had already become accustomed to Hinata being the demon's friend. Hinata knew what they all thought of him and was determined to show them different, but Gaara must have already known this because he bent and kissed her on the lips, in which she brought her hand up and held his face to her lips. They parted as she went to sit next to Aiko and Temari who were grinning, and Gaara went and sat next to Naruto, who had a big grin on his own face. "Don't say a thing Ruto!" everyone heard Gaara growl at the hyperactive future king of Land of Fire and Ice using his nickname that only his best friends were allowed to call him.

"Wasn't gonna." Naruto said still with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You were thinking it though." Gaara said.

"Yea so?" Naruto said sticking his tongue at Gaara.

"Real mature Ruto, real mature." Gaara said rolling his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

Headmistress Tsunade walked in and called the meeting to attention. Gaara was gazing at Hinata and as Tsunade went over rules of the campus she smirked as she realized how well her plan was working.

Kankurō had said a snide remark and Gaara had shot him down. Hinata made the realization that they were brothers as Gaara had called him so.

When Tsunade called the meeting to an end and left Gaara strode over to Hinata. As she was pulled into his arms Hinata whispered to him as she looked at Kankurō. "Can you introduce me to your brother?" Gaara nodded and guided her to where Kankurō was standing.

Kankurō had watched as his brother strode over to the raven haired woman pulling her to him. She turned and looked at Kankurō, then whispered something to Gaara. Gaara nodded and they walked towards him. "Hey Kurō my girlfriend wanted me to introduce her to you. Hinata meet Kankurō my older and dimwitted brother. Kurō meet Princess Hinata Hyūga of the Land of Wind." Gaara said in a droll voice.

"Nice to meet you Kankurō!" Hinata's voice came out like honey to Kankurō.

"Not so sure you want to say that. Anytime a beauty like you is with my younger brother all they do is use him. Are you planning on doing the same?" Kankurō asked her with concern in his voice for his brother. Hinata's eyes widened.

"KANKURŌ!" Gaara growled.

"No he ok, it shows he cares for you Gaara." Hinata calmed the redhead then turned to Kankurō and said, "I assure you, I like your brother for who he is, I would like him just the same if he was some urchin off the street. He is so amazing." She said adoration evident in her voice. Gaara blushed a little.

"Ok then it IS nice to meet you." Kankurō replied looking at her and Gaara's linked hands.

Sakura, Naruto and Aiko walked up just then, Sakura and Aiko asked if they could steal Hinata for the rest of the day. Gaara nodded reluctantly not wanting to let her go yet but didn't want to suffocate her kissed her and bid her to have fun.

Naruto invited the two brothers to his room and ten minutes later the brothers sat with Ruto on his couch in silence.

Kankurō broke the silence with, "So Gaara, how does that soft spoken beauty bring out a side of you none of us have ever seen? She's attracted to you I can tell, she never once took her eyes off you tonight."

Naruto looked expectantly at Gaara, waiting for the answer.

"I don't know, I just feel happy and like I belong when I am around her." Gaara said after thinking

"By the way have you met the Hyūga prince? I hear he is their cousin." Kankurō asked frowning when Naruto muffled a snicker.

"The Hyūga prince would be the guy Temari was sitting by. Kind of hard to miss he has the Hyūga eyes and long dark brown hair. His name is Neji." Gaara replied. Naruto's snickering was no longer muffled.

"HIM? He looks like a sissy." Kankurō snorted, causing Naruto to lose his control as he burst out laughing.

"Don't let Neji's looks fool you!" Naruto crowed between laughs.

"He won't last long with Tem, I bet you, lets say a week at most." Kankurō said.

"I bet they get married." Gaara said in a monotone voice. Naruto seconded Gaara.

"Ok bets on. I wager a new pet for you IF I lose and if I win you have to dress up like a girl. In your girlfriend's clothes." Kankurō sneered.

Naruto laughed at the thought of Gaara in Hinata's clothes.

Gaara glared at Naruto and then at Kankurō. "You're on." Gaara replied. Naruto just grinned.

**Scene Change**

"So have you told him yet?" Sakura asked Hinata as she sipped her latte.

"No he just asked me out before the meeting. Then you guys nabbed me. I have missed you two by the way." Hinata replied.

"We are your best friends." Aiko replied.

"Indeed we are so fess up, are you going to be our Empress one day?" Sakura asked leaning across the table towards Hinata.

Hinata blushed. "I don't know about that, he could have any one he wants. What if he doesn't want me after he finds out?" Hinata said her head bowed.

"Hinata! You know you are worth it. Hell if you were my Empress I would follow you till death!" Aiko said with a grin.

"Yea, I don't know any one else like you save for Naruto and somehow I don't see Gaara marrying Naruto. Nor can I see my man marrying Gaara." Sakura added.

"But. I wouldn't mind seeing them together at least just once!" Aiko said with a gleam in her eyes.

Hinata giggled as she said,"You went and got her in yaoi mode Sakura!"

Said person grimaced as they could practically see Gaara and Naruto in their best friend's imagination. The grin on her face was getting creepy.

"YO Uchiha, back to earth!" Sakura said snapping her fingers in front of Aiko's face. Aiko snapped back into reality and sighed.

"Hey I can imagine all I want." she pouted.

"About our two boyfriends being gay together? Come on. Not happening. Oh. Hey what's this I hear about you crushing on a certain bug fanatic? Eh?" Sakura said as she elbowed Aiko whose face flamed at the mentioning of him.

"He is just friend. Yea just a friend. Nothing more." Aiko replied looking away.

"Sounds more like you are trying to convince yourself of that than it being a fact." Hinata teased earning a glare from her friend.

"He is just a friend." Aiko replied. She softly added, "Besides I doubt he would see me that way anyways."

"Is that how it is?" Sakura said with sympathy. Both Sakura and Hinata hugged their friend and looked over her at each other, making a silent oath together that they would get Shino and Aiko together.


End file.
